Be My Prom Date
by fxarlxss
Summary: Ayano's school is helding a prom tonight but she has two problems. Who's going to be her prom date and which dress she's going to wear. Once the problems are solved, something came up and she choose not to go to the prom


**Hey there! This is Ayano x Kazuma one-shot story. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! **

I wonder what I'm going to wear tonight and more importantly who's going to be my prom date? Ergh. I need to find one soon. Real soon. Wait, maybe I already found one. I pick up my phone and dialled his number. "Hello? Who's there?" "Hi, Kazuma. It's me." "Oh haha hi! How are you and why the hell are you calling me now?" That stupid moron. "Oh how I wish I could have just whack you now. Anyway, urm …. Do you … ha….have any… um no… are…yo..you…fre..free..to..ton..tonight?" Why am I like this? I'm just asking him to be my prom date right?

Not that we're going to somewhere and have dinner or whatever "Hm, tonight? Hm, lemme check." I wait for him to reply. "Yeah, I have nothing to do this night. Why?" Hooray whoops I mean uh-oh

"Well, urm… today.. my school … is helding… a prom so yeah." Please understand that. "Hm, sorry? I don't really understand what you're talking about." Idiot. "Well, huh. My school is helding a prom tonight so I wonder if you could come and be my prom date?" I sighed. I say as fast as I can. "Hahaha, you? You're asking me to be your prom date? YOU? Hahahahaha" Ouch

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY PROM DATE, JUST SAY IT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LAUGH!" I yelled. I feel like I'm gonna burst out into tears. When I'm about to hang up he said "WAIT! I was just kidding. Of course I'll go. What time do I have to pick you up?" I didn't say anything for a while. "Ayano?" "Sorry. Um around 8 o'clock?" "Why are you apologizing? Yeah okay then. Goodbye, see you tonight." One problem is solved. "Yeah okay. Bye."

Now one more thing. I need to find a dress. I need to find that one dress that will make everybody say 'Look at her. She's so pretty' and to make Kazuma instantly fell for me. Hihi. Maybe I should go out shopping then. Yeap. That's the only solution.

Today's weather is sunny as usual. There's a lot people here. Why am I not surprised. I wander around to find that perfect store that sell my dream dress and yes I've dreamed of it. Hm, found that store! When I walked inside of it, it feels like I'm in heaven. There's a lot gorgeous dress there! I feel like I wanna buy all of it but sadly I only need one. It takes some hell of time to choose. I don't know where I should start. Every dress that they're selling is too perfect.

Couldn't choose one. "Maybe you should choose that one~" Wait, I recognised this voice. When I turn my face around ….. It's KAZUMA! Dush, now I'm speechless. "Er hey?" "Yo. It seems like you're taking a lot time to choose eh?" Stay calm. Remember that he's an idiot so let it be and stay calm. "Can't you see that there's a lot _beautiful _dress here?" "Hm, what I see is a lot of same pattern kind of dress being held up here." "Huh. You're a guy. For you, every dress looks the same" Hah. Reality. "Probably but any kind of dress will look even better if you _wear_ it" He winks at me. My face is turning to bright red.

"Y-yeah. Okay. I don't know which one should I choose." "I know I can see that." He take this one kinda gorgeous dress and pass it to me. "You should try that on" This dress is beautiful. Didn't know he's good at picking dress. "I kinda like this one." I said as I'm checking it out. "Yeah me too. Come on, let's go and buy it" Eh what? "Wait. That's just my opini-" He take my hand and drag me to the cashier. "I wanna buy this dress" "Kazuma, you don't have to buy this-" "I want to so don't worry"

Once he finished pay for the dress,he take my hand and walk outside of the store. "Seriously, you should stop doing that. That hurts, you know?" "Do what?" "Never mind" "I'm hungry. Come on, Ayano. Let's go find something to eat" Did he forget that he has something to do tonight. "Did you forget that you have to follow me to school tonight?" "Hm? Of course I don't. It just that I would like to spent some time with you." *blushed* "Ah, um. Okay. Let's go to that restaurant over there."

"Yay! Not hungry anymore" "Right." I said. "Hm, what's wrong with you?" "I'm just thinking. Have you bought your outfit for tonight?" "Hm, I think I did." You think you did?! "Look, if you're gonna make a fool of me then don't go." "Huh? What makes you think like that? I won't do that. Besides, I love you there's no way I'm gonna do that to you."He grins. I feel my face is turning to bright red. Real bright. I hid my face so that he can't see my face. "Moron" I mutter under my breath. He laughs then pat my head.

"Let's go home. It's getting late and I'm sure you don't wanna rush for the prom" He's right for the first time so I followed him and keep the distance between him and me. I'm still shocked with the words he said to me.

"I'm home." I went upstairs and throw my body at the bed. Sighed. I know the truth. I don't feel like going to prom. I just want to spend this night with him alone. I didn't even have the guts to say the same thing to him. Maybe I shouldn't go. I dialled his phone number. "Hello Ayano. Ssup?" "Hey, I don't feel like I wanna go to the prom so you can do whatever you want tonight so yeah. Bye" I press the end-call before he could say a word. I wanna take a nap for a while. Zzzz

"Ayano?" Huuh? "Ayano? Hey wake up" "Huh, I thought I was sleeping?" "Yeah you were just now." Now, I'm mad. "KAAAAZZZZZUUUMMMAA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" "Hey chill. I was just worried. You turned off your phone so I thought something bad happened so I went here"

My anger is slowly fading away and turned into euphoria feeling. I smiled at him. "I love you too, Kazuma" He smiles and then kiss me. Once, he broke the kiss. I feel like I wanna kill him. "He-hey I'm sorry. I jus-just could-couldn't. Huh no point. RUN!" I chase him like a mad dog.

**I miss this anime so much! I wonder when they're going to update. It's been years. Anyway, did you like it? Please review. **


End file.
